The Kit's Journey
by Cloneguin
Summary: Sometimes even the small carry huge burdens. When Olivekit's entire clan camp burns to the ground, he is the only survivor. He has no memory of his former self, and even worse, he's confronted with the challenge of a journey of epic proportions.
1. Chapter 1

_**Yay! My first fanfic. Sorry if it's tacky or whatever. Since I'm new I might as well introfuce myself. I'm Clone, or I might go by Dylan C. (Neither of which are my real name. Don't be getting any ideas. Anyways, onto the story!**_

-Prologue-

Olivekit's eyes burned. The thick black smoke choked in his lungs. He stumbled away from the dense fire, desperately calling out names of any cat he knew. "Mouse-eye!" he screeched, "Momma!" She was nowhere to be found. "Icetail! Fernkit! Someone!" He wailed hopelessly. He knew his family, his entire clan, was dead. Engulfed in the flame. He was tired, weak, but he pressed on, through the dense wood that was full of new smells, and danger. Finally, Olivekit could take it no more. He scrambled into a hollow in a tree, curled up tightly in a ball, and fell asleep on the cold wood, fear, grief, and pain coursing throughout him.

"_Are you sure this is a good idea?" Grumbled a speckled black-and-brown tom. "He is just a kit."_

_The crowd of shimmering cats murmured to each other at this statement._

"_Absolutely." Mewed a dark grey she-cat, her eyes narrowing. She sat up, curling her tail around her legs._

"_But-" The tom began. The she-cat cut him off._

"_Do not ask. You know very well why." She hissed._

"_I was only going to say he is hundreds of Kilometers from the forest cats. He will smell strange to them, And if he sets foot over the wrong border-" He snapped his mouth shut and sat straight, glaring at the she-cat. "Your decisions begin to worry me."_

"_As your hasty judgement do me." She said, trying to keep calm. She had never liked him when she was alive, anyway, and now he was being stubborn again._

_A cat from the crowd spoke up, "I believe we should give the kit a chance, but he is right. He is far from the other clans."_

"_Then we will send the strength of Starclan with him on his journey." Meowed the she- cat strongly. "All cats in favor?"_

_Nodding and murmuring from the crowd. Her words had been enough to convince them._

"_Very well then. I will accompany him on his journey, to make sure he completes his quest. Let this meeting come to an end." With that, the crowd slinked away into the trees. The tom hesitated a moment, then crept away. The she-cat sighed._

"The kit of brown shall bring peace to the forest, for it is only he who knows how._" She murmured to her reflection in the pool at her feet. Then, she silently padded into the dense woods of Starclan._


	2. Chapter 2

The kit dreamt of fire that night. He heard the wailing of his family, his clanmates, as they tried to he heard his name. The voice was female. Soft, smooth, like a gently flowing brook. "_Kit._" It called, "_Wake up, little one._" He woke, statled at the strange voice. Before him, a shimmering figure. "Wh-Who are you?" The kit mewed. "Who am I?"

The Starclan she-cat gazed at him with sympathy. _The poor kit has no memory of his past life, _She thought. "_I am Streampelt, little one. I am here to help you. And you will find the answers to all your questions soon enough._" She mewed. He cocked his head to the side. "Help me with what?" He meowed quizzically.

"_Your journey."_ Meowed Streampelt. _"You must travel to Thunderclan."_

"Thunderclan? There's no Thunderclan in this forest. You must have the wrong kit." He says, rather bluntly, and promptly plops down on his rump, staring at Streampelt.

Streampelt makes a _tsk_ing sound, as if she is disappointed in him. _"I am aware that there is not Thunderclan in this forest, kit."_ She mews, sounding quite like a queen scolding her offspring. _"You must travel there. It is a long, treacherous journey, filled with dangers to a young kit like you."_

Now, poor Olivekit was having quite the difficulty trying to figure out what to make of all this. He simply stared at the semi-transparent Starclan cat.

"Will you be with me, Streampelt?" He meows weakly. "I don't quite like the idea of trekking alone through the forest." Even his WORDS were beginning to scare him. He tried not to imagine what the actual trip would be like.

"_Almost every step of the way, little one. However, I must go now. You must continue resting. You have a huge journey ahead of you. We leave as soon as you wake fully." _ With that, she pads off, fading a little with every step.

_Streampelt sighs, sitting at the pool in the clearing where she'd called the meeting. She simply stared at her reflection. Silently, stealthily, the tom who she had been arguing with slinked up behind her._

"_Hello." He mewed warmly, although the cheer was completely fake._

"_Go away, Mudpelt." Streampelt huffed._

"_I simply wish to talk with you."_

"_Shoo."_

_He let out an exasperated sigh. "Streampelt, I am growing uncomfortable with your decisions."_

_If cats could roll their eyes, she would have. "You already said that." Streampelt said, agitated._

_He narrowed his eyes. "I know. But you spared that human, and you spared that kit. Why? I know you said there was a prophecy for the human, but you would not spare the kit without-"_

"_Silence, Mudpelt!" She screeched. "Yes, I spared the kit and the human. You know why I let them live. Stop acting like a nosy kit."_

"_I do not know why you spared the little one. They have no relation to-"_

"_Enough. About. The human. Drop the subject." She sighed again. "Mudpelt, there has been another prophecy. Involving, I believe, this kit."_

"_What is this prophecy?" He asked. She told him._

"_There are thousands of brown kits! Millions." He yelped, Streampelt just laughed. "You are so naive, Mudpelt." With that, she padded away from him, fed up with his incessant bothering._

_**Another fluffy chapter. -_- Oh well.**_

_**Also, If you want to find out who the "human" is, go read MonkeyCsaw's story, "Raven's wing."**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry i'm not updating as much. I've got trumpet and stuph. Anyway, this might be a fluffy chapter, so be prepared.**

* * *

><p>The little brown furball yawned wide as he woke. He stood up and padded outside into-to his surprise- the first snow of Leaf-bare. He stumbled around in the ice, tripped over a root, and fell face first into a snow drift, yelping.<br>"_Kit." _The voice from his dream- was it even a dream,then? He turned to look, and there was the shimmering cat.  
>So it wasn't a dream.<br>"You again! I thought your were a dream, Streampelt!" He yipped happily. She purred.  
>"Look! It's a winter wonderland." He mewed, bounding around the clearing where his little hollow-tree was located.<br>"Beautiful_, isn't it? Such a shame that this wonderful time claims so many lives." _She dipped her head. "_However, I'm afraid playtime will be cut short. We must leave now."_  
>"Oh." He meowed, "Right. The journey-thingie." Streampelt merely nodded. He sighed.<br>"_Do not be distressed, little one. Your journey will pay off You will help save many cats." _ She bit back the word "hopefully." He stood up.  
>"Right, I guess I should like to get this over with." He said, sounding rather depressed.<br>_It will not be that simple, kit. I will explain on the way. For now though, yes, we shall get going."_  
>They set off.<p>

* * *

><p>They talked as they walked, and the gravity of the situation he was in.<br>"_It will be a trip of many moons, much danger, but grave importance." _Streampelt mewed in that flowing-river voice of hers. "_You will need to stay sharp, and strong. So not let your guard down. The forest offers many dangers, Little One." _He was already playing with a leaf. Streampelt sighed.  
>"Hey, Streampelt, what's that loud noise?" He asked.<br>"_That, little one, is the Thunderpath. I leads almost directly to our destination. We must follow it all the way, but be careful about it. Don't go hopping around in the middle of it while I'm away. You'll get yourself killed."_  
>"How?" he asked, "It's just a big, flat, smelly <em>thing<em>." Streampelt told him of the huge twoleg monsters that crush kits for fun. He looked scared, and he hadn't even seen the Thunderpath yet.  
>"I don't wanna go anywhere NEAR it!" He yowled. Streampelt hoped he wasn't in earshot of any other clan cats. After all, they were passing through "enemy territory.<br>"_Don't worry, little one. Everything will be fine, you'll see. For now, concentrate on walking. We have a long way to travel, I know it will be tiring, but push through and we will get there."_

* * *

><p>They walked for miles. Often, Streampelt had to give a nudge to poor Olivekit (or what WAS Olivekit) to keep the tired little thing going. As night fell, the two cats stopped to rest in a knot-hole in a dead tree.<p>

"_I must go back to my home for the night, little one. Get some sleep, and I will wake you at sunrise." _ Streampelt cooed. As formerly-Olivekit's eyes closed, Streampelt faded to the territory of Starclan, where she was immediately confronted by Mudfur, who had been on her constantly recently. He glared at her, and she disregarded him and padded into the forest. They would talk, later.

* * *

><p><strong>I'm tired, it's late, I'll answer reviews (if I get anymore. Thanks, monkey.) tomorrow, when I put up Ch 4. Gnight all<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

They bumbled along, withe Olivekit babbling like a brook, asking all sorts of questions which streampelt usually answered with "Of course, little one." Then, the snowy trees of the forest became rows and rows of short, organized little trees. "Appleclan territory." Mewled Olivekit, "This orchard is abandoned, but they always live in fear of Twolegs." Streampelt smiled. So he had SOME of his memory left.  
>"Olivekit!" A voice carried over the rows of trees. Then he heard the barely audible crunch of snow under cats' paws. And appleclan patrol skidded up in front of them. Could the Appleclan warriors see Streampelt, too? Probably not, he figured. "I'm so glad you're okay! We saw the fire from here! To think! A fire in leafbare! Why would Starclan curse you with such a disaster?" The patrol leader, a skinny she-cat named Yellowfoot,said. Olivekit felt Streampelt wince.<br>"Who's Olivekit?" He mused, staring into Yellowfoot's eyes. She stared back, dumbfounded. "Is that me? Please tell me! Streampelt won't!" He cried desperately. He heard the other cats behind Yellowfoot murmuring about Streampelt.  
>"Erm... Well... Yes. It is you." She meowed. "This is no time for games, Olivekit. Are you feeling okay?"<br>"What fire?" He asked. "I'm not burned." Yellowfoot looked worried.  
>"Listen, Olivekit," She murmured, "I think we should take you to see our medicine cat. Maybe you could stay will Appleclan for a while. You're old enough to be an apprentice."<br>"No!" Olivekit exclaimed, "I have a quest to complete. I'll be just fine, but thank you, Yellowfoot." Yellowfoot was not convinced, but she left him alone anyways. "Well, alright... Good luck, I guess. Bye, Olivekit." She, and the rest of the Appleclan patrol, padded away.

* * *

><p>As Olivekit settle in to the patch of moss he'd gathered for himself, he sighed.<br>"Streampelt?"  
>"<em>Yes?<em>"  
>"Tell me a story."<br>Streampelt huffed. She sat, curled her tail around her legs, and stared up at the walls of the old badger set, thinking.  
>"Well," She said, "I have a good one, but it won't be believable."<br>"There was once a young twoleg. She lost her when she was very young. She did not like her parents. She was generally upset. Then, one day,a Starclan she-cat had a prophecy, one she thought would save the clans. One that included that twoleg."  
>Olivekit stared at her. "A twoleg? help the clans? That's crazy!"<br>"Let me finish, little one. So, the starclan she-cat held a meeting. She stated her prophecy and told they other cats what she planned to do. The twoleg must be given a second life, she had decided, one as a warrior.  
>"And so that is precisely what happened. The little black she-cat struggled at first, but has come far from then. And that, little one, is a true story."<br>As she finished up, she realized he was asleep. She sighed, and dozed off too.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you guys liked it! Sorry all my chappies are so short. Also, again, Check out "Raven's Wing" by monkeyCsaw. I am accidentally intertwining he story more then I planned.<strong>


End file.
